rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Lidrana Hadriel
Knight Paladin Lidrana Hadriel,' '''First Chosen of the Yesfir Cadre, is an Icyene soldier currently residing in Ashdale. She currently serves as its protector and honorary head of the monastery vigilantly securing the island's borders and aiding the monks in instilling the faith of its citizens. She is roleplayed by Lianna98. History Before Birth Both of Lidrana's parents were of the warrior-kin and had spent most of their military service in Gielinor. In this foreign realm stood Hallowland, one of Saradomin's greatest bastions where they were stationed. Her mother had been a scout while her father a captain both pledging allegiance to the late King Ascertes and Queen Efaritay. Though serving under different branches, their fates met when her mother's scouting party had been ambushed. Her father led a valiant rescue attempt with a small retinue of highly trained warriors. It had been a grim victory. The few surviving scouts were rescued but they were in such a mutilated state undoubtedly from various tortures as a result of their interrogation. Her mother in particular had sustained a permanently broken wing and was purposefully blinded resulting to her loss of both sight and flight. The rescue party suffered debilitating losses as well with Lidrana's father losing his right arm and a partially smashed hip left him with a permanent limp. They were honorably discharged from service and were bound to return to New Domina mere months before Hallowland fell abruptly. Under such horrid circumstances were their fates intertwined, and from the hardships they both shared, eventually fell in love. The two former warriors were now relegated to simpler tasks for a living due to their apparent disabilities. With most of her father's clan still serving in Gielinor, it was mostly left to him to tend to the family land while his dear wife, now having left behind the warrior's path and still coping mentally and physically with past events, made coin by teaching any willing Icyene the art of the harp and cithara. It was a dark age in New Domina and times have fallen hard on Yesfir, a group of islands in the far west of Saradomin's City. Many of the Icyene tribes on these isles where of the warrior-kin as well and had currently left to serve in Gielinor leaving Yesfir very vulnerable to rebel attacks which plagued the entire realm making it more difficult to secure food for the migrations and even more to start a family. It was only upon Saradomin's return that events took a turn for the better. Early Days Comparing with the Gielinorian timeline, Lidrana was born sometime in the mid-14th century of the Fourth Age making her no more than 800 years old and still fairly young upon Icyenic standards. She was an only child as her mother had been declared too weak to be able to support another due to an apparent growing sickness. Lidrana's childhood had been carefree and more forgiving compared to her parents' generation and the few that followed with the migrations the only notable hardships in her early life. Lidrana was widely aware of her parents' role as Saradomin's warriors and had taken inspiration out of this her entire life. Learning of the fates of their short-lived careers only fueled her motivation even more as she yearned to find out for herself what this ''Gielinor ''held that meant and cost so much for her god and her people. Be as it may also, Lidrana was no stranger to her father's malcontent. While he indeed loved her as a father would to a daughter, he had been wishing instead for a son. Most of his and his wife's clan had perished in the fall of Hallowland and on various campaigns in the Godwars with the only notable relative remaining in active service being his distant cousin, the current General Padomenes. A son to live up to the tradition of their long line of renowned warriors to carry his name and bloodline was something he had always wanted. In her adolescence, the young Icyene took to heart of her father's disappointment and is set to somehow alleviate it. Lidrana finally puts her plans to motion as she left for Saradomin's City and enrolled in the Academy. Academy Years In the centuries that would follow, Lidrana strove to be the warrior above even her father's standards. Finding her forte in aerial engagements in the form of melee combat complimented with destructive fire and lightning-based spells, she focused on being the best, and staying the best, in her class in terms of combat to the point of foregoing other "lesser" skills and keeping them on a minimum as she kept her efforts on honing her best abilities. In the time of her ascension to knighthood sometime in the Fifth Age, she had matured to a young woman with far greater goals than that of appeasing her father's malcontent and had developed a form of obsessive competitiveness. Lidrana had already accepted the fact that she would never be the heir her father had always wished though he had been proud of her nonetheless. Now she wished to climb the ranks, to prove that she is a cut above the rest dreaming to even serve alongside Saint Zilyana herself. Meanwhile, Saradomin's high command had long been planning for the time when their lord can return upon Gielinor once more and claim the realm that was rightfully his. To prevent the bloody era that had plagued New Domina previously from repeating itself, it has been agreed that only a portion of the warrior-kin shall be sent to Gielinor while the rest are to remain and preserve order. This contingent will be the elites, hand picked from their respective regions and are to embark on a decade-long course to test their mettle and weed out the undeserving. For Lidrana, it was the door of opportunity she had been waiting for. They were grouped according to the regions they originated from whence they will be labelled as a Cadre. Lidrana endured a long decade of countless hardships as the course forged and molded the remaining participants to the elite soldier they were intended to be.Out of the twenty from her Cadre, Lidrana was one of the few who had persevered through and after careful judgement individually, was finally declared First Chosen of the Yesfir Cadre. Last Years on New Domina All the First Chosen were soon presented to Saradomin who recently returned fresh from his victory against Zamorak in the Battle of Lumbridge. The removal of the Edicts had been so sudden that the course finished too late for the selected ones to participate in the battle much to everyone's general dismay. That night, formal duels were held by each to showcase their fighting prowess. Lidrana dueled against three of her colleagues, coming out of a draw on her first and winning against the next pair by convincing margins. Victorious as she was however, these left her very unfulfilled. Here she was before the eyes of the great one and yet she was forced to fight an opponent of her level. She demanded a challenge, a spectacle for everyone especially Saradomin to behold. Lidrana felt invincible after her third duel, even swearing to herself that she saw admiration in Saradomin's eyes that without thinking further, her mind addled with overwhelming urge to prove herself, she addressed a formal challenge to his very champion Commander Zilyana herself. Her overconfidence did not let her for one second even consider the fact that the latter had observed all three of her previous duels and was quite familiar with her ways of fighting. Padomenes immediately dismissed her challenge as a form of rude insubordination but Zilyana suddenly obliged, overruling him in the process. It was the duel Lidrana had only thought existed in dream until that night. She finally gets to meet the legendary Zilyana in combat. More so, before the eyes of the great Saradomin himself! Unfortunately for her, everything went downhill from there on. As the duel began, Zilyana did not even bother to take to the skies as Lidrana immediately did so, the latter hoping to meet her in aerial combat. Before Lidrana could even get into striking position, she was assaulted by a barrage of lightning strikes she had thought impossible to conjure at such a distance while still retaining such power. Her wings were inevitably hit sending her toppling to the ground in the process. Remaining defiant, Lidrana resulted to her sword which Zilyana answered with her own. The latter made short work of the younger Icyene, parrying strikes with ease and eventually grounding her with a slash that cut through Lidrana's chestplate and left a gash. Though small was the wound, she would never forget it in her lifetime as she was sent sprawling unto the dirt. Lidrana then found herself staring up in disbelief at the tip of Zilyana's blade pressed against her forehead. The champion had brought her down to her level and then under in such a manner that it had not appeared to even be considered a duel. But as she caught a glimpse of the veteran's eyes, she found them not full of loathing as she had expected but calculated understanding. She met her challenge for one purpose, to make her learn the value of humility through humiliation. It was the last time the First Chosen would get to be in the god's presence in New Domina as they soon accompanied him on his return to Gielinor with Lidrana shouldering the burden of being the laughingstock of the entire realm. Gielinor, A Less-Than-Fulfilling Arrival Yearning to redeem herself as soon as possible, she was more than eager to step unto Gielinor's frontlines. What she and her colleagues failed to realize however was that the situation in Gielinor on the Sixth Age was nowhere near how they had envisioned it. She foresaw Gielinor in a similar state during the Godwars of the Third Age and she found it hard to believe that she was wrong. To add to her frustration upon arriving, General Padomenes had assigned her to the far reaches of Saradomin-controlled territory in which she suspected was her distant uncle's way of punishment for the blunder she had recently caused. Orders were orders and she set off for the island of Ashdale, a small humble fishing village in the far south off the coast of the continent. Dilemma on White Wolf Mountain The journey south had been quite arduous with bad weather forcing her to take an even longer route but it was tolerable as she took the opportunity to explore the new realm. Her beloved companion Sanguis, a Skypouncer she had found as a cub when she was young, flew alongside her and not any less delighted to be soaring onto new skies. However as they passed over war-torn Burthorpe, Sanguis' heightened senses quickly picked up another presence nearby. Ignoring Lidrana's protests, the Skypouncer broke off to pursue out of the winged feline's curiosity. The creature of interest turned out to be an Aviansie, a bird-like race associated to Armadyl. Having not seen an Aviansie before, the Skypouncer stayed on pursuit of the creature which have been alarmed by his approach and resorted to veering towards the icy peaks of the White Wolf Mountains. Lidrana meanwhile kept in pace with her companion trying to call him off. She had knowledge of the aviansies from the Academy and she was very well aware that they were aligned to Armadyl. Though to be considered neutral than hostile, she prefers not to tangle paths with one for to her, there is no gray area. Saradomin's faithful were her allies, and the rest were to be considered foes posing as nothing but a threat to Saradomin's dominion over Gielinor. Unbeknownst to the three, a fierce blizzard had been building just as they entered the mountains' vicinity. It was far too late for any to realize as they were hit full force by the storm, throwing them off-course and effectively grounding them unto the higher peaks. Separated, she vainly tries to signal for her companion by enhancing the brilliance of her shield's core gem to the point where it served as a makeshift beacon. Instead of her Skypouncer though, it was the Aviansie who found himself in her presence. Before finding the time to express her disappointment, a pack of wolves descended upon the pair. The Aviansie no sooner proved himself a warrior as he disposed off the beasts with quick precision. This only kept Lidrana's guard higher as she subdued the remaining ones with non-lethal force as she deems killing them unnecessary. The blizzard only grew in intensity and despite her initial adamant refusal of the Aviansie's suggestion of locating a shelter, she resulted in doing so anyway even to the point of gathering firewood for him. They eventually found a small cave which she not too fondly realized she would be sharing with the Aviansie. Safety from the icy winds was one thing, battling the cold in general was another. Lidrana had never been used to the cold. In her realm, they migrated before the the temperatures dropped considerably. But now with her stuck in the icy cave, dealing with an Armadylean was only second to dealing with the sudden cold that was assaulting her. The Aviansie meanwhile had been preoccupied with setting up a campfire and preparing the useful wolf pelts. The cave entrance was also covered and Lidrana stuck her shield on a gap to serve as a beacon, still hoping her Skypouncer was fairing well and would find her soon. She welcomed the little comfort the fire had provided but she will not accept the pelt. To her, it had all been a carefully constructed ploy by the Armadylean. The luring of her Skypouncer and separation, the sudden storm, and now a carefully concealed cave. It was all too fitting for her suspicions. This Armadylean somehow seeks to exploit her weaknesses and consequentially unearth a few of her race's as well in the process. They may be on neutral terms but leaving her dying from the cold is not technically murder and does not violate any sanctions between their sides. The Aviansie was keen on keeping such plan hidden however, trying to convince her he was simply a victim of the storm as well putting up the lone traveler act so to speak. Introductions however, were made. The Aviansie introduced himself as 'Jarren. The storm dragged on and dread slowly crept upon the Icyene's heart each passing minute at the thought of her companion lost in the snow storm. Sanguis himself had not been very fond of the cold and she worried about what other things he may encounter. Meanwhile, Jarren started voicing out his thoughts regarding Armadyl and his way of living. Lidrana shivered madly as she refused to pay him any heed at first, dismissing it as part of his ploy to make it look like he just wants to pass the time but when he suddenly came to the part where he questioned Saradomin's purpose and her allegiance to him did she gradually spoke up in defense. Morals and logic were exchanged and the Icyene was adamant on her faith and that Saradomin was indeed the righteous god whereas Armadyl was a being who shared similar goals but lack the will and wisdom to see the true light. Gradually, the conversation grew hostile. Aside from the growing desperation for her Skypouncer, the Armadylean not only refuses to acknowledge but even dismisses Saradominist faith entirely and it nearly prompted her to finally engage him. Both sides were on a standstill until Lidrana powered down. Judging how Jarren was adept in close combat, she would be at a disadvantage with her greatlance and longsword at the confines of the cave. Minutes ticked to hours and her paranoia grew and grew, accompanied by the maddening cold to the point that she couldn't handle it no longer. Thinking that if she should land the first strike, she would gain the advantage and would be able to dispose of this spy immediately. Her worst mistake came when she tried to conjure a powerful fire spell which melted the covering of the entrance allowing the stormy winds to blast through. Her shield had been sent along and hit her quite hard in the head knocking her unconscious for a short while. Lidrana later awoke to find herself draped with furs by the fire. Jarren had seen to her while she was unconscious and the Icyene then realized that if anyone had any hostile intent, it only had to be her. She sat up and though it pains her already wounded pride to do so, thanked Jarren for his actions. The latter barely acknowledged the apology now having distanced himself for good and has lost much of the friendly air in him from before. Inwardly, Lidrana cursed herself for losing control even if under such conditions. Finding the company no longer welcoming and having decided she had waited too long, Lidrana stood up and left the cave vowing to find her Skypouncer at all costs with Jarren's protests falling on deaf ears. Jarren was somehow still willing to assist her and resorted to keeping in touch with her through shrill calls to keep her aware of the cave's location. Though the chances were slim, she managed to locate her Skypouncer's whereabouts and was grief-stricken when she discovers he was gravely injured and dying half-covered in the snow. The injuries prove to much for her to tend as she had only learned basic medical skills. Lidrana saw no other solution but was left with two choices, either let her Pouncer freeze slowly to death or to administer it herself. She chose the latter, pulling out her dagger and murmuring her farewells to her old friend. As much as Lidrana wished to grant him a swift passing, her hand betrayed her. She cannot bear to even sink the blade's tip on his skin and she found herself silently weeping as she stared helplessly at his dying form. She never even realized that the calls had stopped. It was at that moment that she sensed Jarren nearby. Once more, he offered his help in treating whatever he can. With his aid, they managed to drag her fallen friend into the shelter of the cave where Jarren seen to him properly with all his abilities. Lidrana watched on, no matter how much she denied it, she finds herself trusting this Aviansie even if not fully, as treasonous to her as it may come. She also cannot help but feel indebted to him for the same reason. Once Sanguis' condition was stable, they sat by the rekindled fire to rest. This time with no hostilities between the two as Lidrana admitted she was grateful for his assistance. Jarren then considered it was safe enough to reveal a hidden companion of his own. A phoenix chick he had come to adopt in his previous travels. Seeing no harm in doing so and also curious of the thing, she held it gently in her hands for a while before returning it to Jarren. It wasn't long before the winds finally calmed. Jarren took his leave as Lidrana decided to remain behind until her Skypouncer has recovered enough to fly. They exchanged farewells, informing him how she is indebted to him for his actions Armadylean or not and are looking forward to meeting him again. Tale of the Repentant Condemned It took her and the locals of Ashdale a few days to finally settle down. While she saw this assignment as a way for the hierarchy to get rid of her, the people of Ashdale being dominantly Saradominist more than welcomed her. Ever since the word of the Edicts being removed and the gods returning, Gielinor had been at a state of unrest. Saradominists everywhere look forward to seeing their almighty lord but at the same time fearing the return of the gods of the ruinous powers. Upon learning of the Battle of Lumbridge, the citizens of Ashdale feared that they may not be able to defend themselves if ever a god happened to turn its attention to their island. Lidrana's arrival couldn't have been more timely. Once the locals had mostly gotten used to her, that and the fact that Ashdale was so out of the way being so far south that barely anything interesting ever happens, Lidrana finally found the time to think. The ever-present eagerness to march into battle gnawed at her but with the defeat of Zamorak, there was never really anything that requires her presence, yet. The Icyene also kept the meeting with the Aviansie a closely guarded secret. While they were indeed neutral in standing, she wasn't so convinced that her commander would see the same. It was during one of her usual patrols that she was once more contacted by Jarren through means she's not yet familiar with. He was currently in Varrock and in need of her assistance in his mission against the Godless vowing to explain further once she's there. The meeting place would be one of the inns in the southern part of the city. This naturally triggered her suspicions but a part of her seemed inclined to aid him. He had countless chances to betray her before when she was weak from the cold and yet he didn't. Aside from the matter of repaying a debt to him for saving her and Sanguis, the Godless had been under observation by her command as well and this mission might unearth some useful information about the rebel group. Itching for some activity that doesn't include dull patrols of the island's borders, she sets off to Varrock. Her arrival was not in any sense subtle seeing as she was the only Icyene. The people of Varrock however were now more used to seeing non-humans ever since the war between Armadyl and Bandos. Once at the inn, she was directed to the cellar where she finally met Jarren again. He had turned the cellar to a makeshift base and explained that he was after a certain group of people. While the two remaining people at large were clearly facing various charges against the Armadyleans, she could not help but sense Jarren's intentions bordered into a personal level causing her to speculate that there must be another reason as to why he preferred her help instead of another Armadylean. Their first target, a man named Hallan, was located deep in the sewers much to the Icyene's distaste. Not that Lidrana's particularly squeamish but the idea of being restricted into a narrow easily defensible passage went against her combat instincts. Still, there was no other way and they set off deep in the cover of the night. Another thing that soon came apparent was the mission required utmost stealth. Something her large winged form dressed in full glory of her white and golden battlegear failed miserably at. Fortunately, the very few guards they encountered were easily dispatched. They also came upon a poor soul tortured by the group but by then there was nothing they can do for him. The unlikely pair soon located Hallan comfortably lounging in his hideout but not for long. This was where Jarren's vindictiveness became all the more apparent as he resulted to beating the answer out of the helpless Hallan squeezing him for any information about the other man. Lidrana was taken aback initially, having not expected such cruelty from the Aviansie but eventually understood what caused it. She merely stayed by his side and ensure that his vengeful behavior does not jeopardize their mission. Hallan eventually relented having been beaten and bloodied. He set up a meeting with the remaining target by the name of Jonathan. The meeting was set and they left for Jarren's base once again but not before subduing Hallan completely for the Varrockian authority to deal with later. This was where Lidrana's role was finally revealed. She was to disguise herself as the human contact to meet with Jonathan. The Icyene was never really convinced because while she did possess quite a number of similarities to humans, her nearly seven and a half feet height coupled with her broad wings to name a few obvious reasons were clearly enough to give away her identity. Jarren had planned this through already resulting to binding her wings rather uncomfortably and clothing her with thick robes to conceal her features. Her height was still left to suspicion but she leaves it to fate seeing as they've come so far. The streets of Varrock were mostly void of people at that time of the night. Jonathan was a the rendezvous point by the alley in time and was clearly suspicious the moment he spotted his so called contact. Lidrana didn't put much effort in concealment as it was clearly the man wasn't convinced of her humanity. The Icyene remained in contact with Jarren through a device similar to a Commorb but much smaller and limited in range. She kept Jonathan occupied with the details of keeping his identity hidden when the man realizes Jarren was behind this. With nowhere else to run, the frail husk of a man confessed his crimes while Lidrana awaits for Jarren to take the shot. She personally preferred to take the man alive for questioning but this was Jarren's mission both officially and personally and she vowed to support his decision on the matter. Lidrana could sense the Aviansee's growing reluctance and he soon relented to letting the man go free as he was already paying his debts as he lived. Back in his base, Jarren busied himself with his thoughts clearly torn from his decisions while Lidrana, having done her part, prepares to leave. Jonathan had turned himself in and Jarren wasn't so convinced that he'd done the right thing. Ultimately, he rests his case considering to opt for a long vacation after such a stressful number of weeks. He mentions of Oo'glog's resort and how it is close to the island she's stationed at eventually inviting her should she ever be off-duty. She politely considers the offer even though she never really could ever see herself leaving the island for such a menial reason at the time. Learning that it was in Bandosian controlled territory didn't make it all the more convincing. With her part done and the case solved, she bids him farewell vowing they'd meet again on a less stressful note hopefully. Her return journey would be uneventful but the same cannot be said once she finally returns to Ashdale. Terror Unearthed ''~To be updated...'' Characteristics Personality Like almost every Icyene in New Domina, LIdrana is a full-fledged Saradominist with her faith sometimes even bordering on fanaticism or over-zealotry especially in the presence of non-believers and even more to the sworn enemies of her lord. To her, she owes Saradomin not only her life but the life of her family as well. Like many regions on the Third Age, his return from the Godwars was the only reason her family had survived after withstanding centuries of civil war and strife. Like her clan, Lidrana grew up to honor the value of fulfilling one's debt to another and she vowed to repay Saradomin through her service in his ranks. She holds deep hatred towards vampyres, werewolves, and the like and would not hesitate to eliminate them on sight. This stemmed from the hardships of her parents during their time in service most particularly her mother who suffered unspeakable torments and still bearing the scars of Lord Drakan's minions. Before Gielinor and prior to meeting JarrenJarren, there was no gray area for her when it came to friends and foes. Every loyal Saradominist is an ally and all traitors, heretics, and non-believers are enemies. However, this gradually changed as she arrived in Gielinor and became more familiar of the various religions notable of those are of Armadyl and Guthix. To her, they could be either allies or adversaries. Deep in her heart, she holds hopes that someday they too would open their eyes and recognize Saradomin's light. Lidrana spent most of her life perfecting the craft of battle and feared that personal bonds might jeopardize her progress. Thus, she abstained from making close ties with her colleagues and superiors treating them almost always in a professional level. She was also very competitive in her academy taking every possible legal measure so long as she remains the top of her class. These two qualities led her to having very few friends. This was encouraged even more in her Cadre years as the course was focused more on perfecting the individual than the entire group. Even with her distant relations with her uncle Padomenes, she maintains such distance and does not even acknowledge their relation in public for the reason that Lidrana does not want the public to view her to have climbed the ranks to due to him instead of her own efforts. She wasn't like this always especially prior to her military years. Lidrana never hesitates to show affection to her parents and once even to one of her mother's students. Their innocent romance lasted for a while with the couple's bond centered on the melodies their citharas shared. It had been abruptly cut short however when she left for the academy. One of her greatest regrets in life was when he died of an illness years later and along with it his countless failed attempts to try and rekindle their love. She also shows great trust and care to her faithful companion in the form of a Skypouncer by the name of Sanguis. Her father found as him a cub injured and covered in the blood of its pride slain by hunters and have raised him ever since. Appearance Lidrana stands about 7'5" tall with a light and lithe physique which she maintains in top condition to meet her Order's standards. Her blonde hair is almost always tucked and neatly held by a tiara save for a pair of locks that adorn either side of her face. As with all Icyenes, her sapphire pupils are complimented with a cyan tint and always appear to be focused though usually with a passive gaze to betray any hint of emotion when on duty. Lidrana's wings have a full span of 19 feet and comes in a single very broad pair. This enables her to perform relatively large bursts of speed in-flight at a mostly linear direction with the offset of reduced maneuverability. Her wings' span and size classified her as fit for aerial combat with heavy armor but she forwent the use of such restrictive equipment to enhance her offensive capabilities and also to maintain agility when in flight. Abilities ''~To be updated...'' ''' Other Information *-None yet added. Trivia *-None yet added. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Icyene Category:Warrior Category:Saradominist